Four Kings
Os são chefes em Dark Souls. __TOC__ Localização Os Quatro Reis são encontrados no Abyss, acessado por New Londo Ruins. O jogador deve primeiramente adquirir a chave Key to the Seal com Ingward para drenar a água das ruínas, assim como o Covenant of Artorias, um anel encontrado ao derrotar Great Grey Wolf Sif, para entrar na arena. Lore Os Quatro Reis já foram líderes de New Londo, e, em seu reconhecimento, Gwyn garantiu a eles o seu rank e uma porção dos fragmentos de uma Lord Soul descoberta na Primeira Chama.Descrição de Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard.Descrição de Souls of Lords Quando os Quatro Reis foram seduzidos pelo mal, seus cavaleiros se tornaram Darkwraiths,Descrição de Darksword. usuários da arte da Drenagem de Vida.Descrição da Dark Armor. Em um esforço de conter a amaeaça, New Londo foi inundada,Diálogo com Ingward. prendendo os Quatro Reis e os Darkwraiths no Abismo, e sacrificando a cidade de New Londo e as incontáveis vidas que ali estavam.Descrição de Key to the Seal. Invocação Sinais de Invocação são encontrados geralmente no começo de New Londo Ruins, antes das pontes cruzadas. Alguns também são encontrados antes da porta do chefe. O sinal de invocação da Bruxa Beatrice pode ser encontrado antes de cruzar a ponte pequena para a Porta de Névoa. Entretanto, devido a atualizações e problemas na inteligência artificial, ela não é tão útil. Estratégia *Desequipar o Covenant of Artorias resultará em morte para o jogador; o anel não pode ser desequipado dentro do Abismo. *Ao entrar, o jogador terá tempo para conjurar qualquer magia, e apenas um rei irá aparecer; o segundo se juntará aproximadamente 1 minuto depois; os últimos dois chegarão no próximo minuto. É vital eliminar cada Rei rapidamente para evitar ser cercado. *Não existe uma obrigação de matar um número específico de reis, então é possível dividir o dano causado para vários deles. Isso pode ser feito ao continuar atacando durante a animação de morte, pois eles ainda podem ser feridos. *Power Within adiciona um valor decente de dano para os ataques e pode ajudar a destruir os Reis individualmente antes de aparecerem mais. *O uso de Great Magic Barrier, Magic Barrier, ou qualquer equipamente que tenha alta defesa mágica pode ajudar, pois todos os ataques dos Reis causam dano mágico, pelo menos parcialmente. *O dano causado pelos Reis no NG+ é muito maior que na primeira jogatina, fazendo com que seja dificil absorver o dano usando uma armadura pesada. *Se manter perto de um Rei fará com que apenas uma pequena porção da sua lâmina acerte o jogador, minimizando o dano causado. Até mesmo no NG+, pois ser acertado pela parte superior da lâmina pode causar muito dano. Isso também pode evitar que ele use alguns ataques mágicos e os Reis que não forem atacados tendem a usar corpo a corpo. *Usar ataques a distancia e se manter por voltar de 1-1.5 rolagem distante do rei (no alcance de sua espada) faz com que ele tente usar mais cortes verticais e ocasionalmente Homing Abyss Arrow ou Life Drain. A Life Drain também é facilmente evitada pois se parece menos com Wrath of the Kings nessa distância, e o jogador poderá se afastar. *Seus ataques seguidores podem ser refletidos usando Force ou Wrath of the Gods, apesar de ser mais seguro evitar os ataques completamente. Devido a velocidade que o Rei se aproxima, o jogador ficará vulnerável para outros ataques durante a animação da magia. Tenta refletir Large Homing Shot será fatal na maioria das vezes, pois a duração do ataque dura bastante e não colide com nada a não ser o jogador. *Inicialmente, pode ser difícil determinar quão perto um Rei está; eles podem parecer próximos, quando de fato estão longe. É uma boa idéia correr em direção a um Rei antes de atacar, não apenas para se certificar que seus ataques vão acertar, mas também porquê ficar perto de rei causará que seus ataques errem. Notas *A Arena da batalha é muito extremamente escura e com nada visível. Apesar de existirem paredes invisíveis, raramente elas causam complicações. *Os Reis aparecem após outro depois de aproximadamente 1 minuto e 40 segundos, e todos os quatro podem estar presentes de uma vez. Se um for morto antes de completar 40 segundo, outro tomará seu lugar, resetando a contagem. Reis continuarão a renascer enquanto durar a batalha, a não ser que já estejam quatro reis presentes. *Apesar dos quatro reis poderem estar presentes ao mesmo tempo, somente um irá atacar diretamente. Os outros reis poderão atacar se o jogador se aproximar muito ou poderão conjurar mísseis se o jogador estiver muito distante. *A vida de cada Rei é igual a um pouco menos de 1/4 da barra total. Isso siginifica que após matar quatro reis, o chefe em si ainda não será derrotado, fazendo com que apareça um quinto rei. Isso pode ser evitado ao atacar cada rei durante a sua animação de morte, para causar dano adicional. *É possível evitar a maior parte das ruínas para chegar até os Reis rapidamente, usando um glitch, mas a água deve ter sido drenada primeiramente. Use a fogueira perto de onde localiza-se o Grass Crest Shield. Vá para a ponte onde ficam os drakes, e cruza para New Londo. Haverá uma pequena passagem a sua esquerda, com um elevador. Ele o levará para onde a água foi drenada. Saia ali e olhe para baixo. Você poderá pular e achar a porta de névoa facilmente. Informação do Chefe Ataques 'Double Horizontal Slash' Dano é listado por ataque Dois cortes largos usando a espada. Pode ocasionalmente parar depois de um ataque. Esse ataque acompanha muito bem o jogador e pode causar muito dano se ocorrer um crítico. Energia é drenada intensamente ao bloquear os dois ataques. É possível rolar para baixo, ou se afastar para não receber dano. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Vertical Slash' Corte vertical forte. Não acompanha, entretanto, não é recomendável bloquear devido ao enorme dano que causa para a energia. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Forward Thrust' Uma estocada única usando a espada. Possui o maior alcance de todos os ataques corpo a corpo e causa um dano massivo. Esse ataque só é usado se o jogador estiver a uma boa distância e não pode ir para os lados. Não acompanha e pode ser desviado. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Double Slash' Dois cortes diagonais com a espada; pode drenar uma boa quantidade de energia se bloqueado. Pode parar após um ataque. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Wrath of the Kings' Extremamente forte, e com uma grande Área de Efeito onde o Rei gira envolta, se cobrindo com sua "asa" esquerda e emanando uma aura roxa. Bloquear é o melhor modo de se defender, usando um escudo com alta estabilidade e com boa resistência a magia. De outro modo, jogadores podem destravar a mira e correr para atrás quando começar o ataque. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Homing Arrow Mass' O Rei irá disparar seis tiros de energia que perseguem o jogador. Esses são muito mais rápidos que o Homing Abyss Arrow, mas eles também perseguem menos, permitindo que o jogador role ou desvie no momento que eles aproximam. Ser acertado por vários tiros causa um dano imenso. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Homing Abyss Arrow' O Rei irá disparar um projétil roxo, grande e que se move devagar, mas que possui uma alta capacidade de acompanhamento e alto dano mágico. Não pode ser desviado e só pode ser bloqueado com um escudo com grande estabilidade e resistência mágica; o que geralmente irá drenar a barra de energia, mas também pode reduzir o dano. O único jeito de evitar esse ataque é correr até que o projétil desapareça. Um novo rei pode aparecer durante esse período. Mostrar GIF ---> 'Life Drain' Esse é um ataque onde o rei prende o jogador e rouba a sua Humanidade, e como todos os ataques desse tipo, não pode ser bloqueado. Sua animação é similar ao Wrath of the Kings: o Rei irá girar em volta e parar, segurando sua asa/braço em preparação enquanto emana uma aura sem cor. Se o jogador demorar para reagir, não será possível escapar de sua investida. Intuitivamente, é possível evitar o ataque ao se mover mais perto do rei antes que ele se aproxime. Quando muito próximo, o ataque apenas passará pela cabeça do jogador. Esse ataque pode ser fatal se o jogador não estiver usando uma armadura com alta defesa mágica. Diferente de outros ataques que agarram, o Rei ainda pode sofrer dano de Fantasmas ajudantes, porém isso não causará dano ao Rei individualmente, mas para a vida total do chefe. Mostrar GIF ---> Defesas Drops Humanity | Item Humanity.png | Garantido }} Trivia *A espada usada pelos Quatro Reis era para estar no jogo, mas foi removida na versão final. Galeria 469879093.jpg|Batalha four_kings02.jpg 38L08665e.png|Troféu/Conquista 4King.jpg|Arte conceitual four kings.jpg|Arte conceitual 2 Videos Conquistas/Troféus Referências Notas de Rodapé